rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryakamone Meshiko
Ryakamone Meshiko is played by Jessica Velasco Highly bipolar alert. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Ryakamone Meshiko. Ryakamone is the Russian form of Guacamole and her soft green coloration aligns with this name. Her light form is Flar Flar from “flare” - fire, and her shadow form is Gua Gua from “agua” - water. Age Each of them are 14. Aura Color w/ Hex Code The color of Guacamole #b2cc56, solid. The border color is white for Flar Flar or white for Gua Gua. Nationality (Remnant) Vale, but got deported. Affiliation/Occupation Hunter in a traditional sense. Semblance Vice versa. An attack of star-like energy made of either light or darkness mainly composes this semblance. But in reality, this semblance manipulates darkness and light during times where the opposite is apparent. When it’s day time, she can make a shadow for herself, which she calls Gua Gua and it takes over her semblance. Gua Gua can attack with black stars that like water, stick onto the opponent’s body and does clinging burns. Black stars are weaker, can accumulate, and take a while to dissolve. When it’s night time, she can make a light form of herself, which she calls Flar Flar, and it takes over her semblance. Flar Flar can attack with white stars that explode instantaneously upon contact. These are the copies of Ryakamone and their effects using her semblance which is effectively just throwing stars. They are summoned copies and have their own effects, but it’s just Ryakamone aside from her copies like during the in between times of night and day like sunrise and sunset she cannot summon a copy. She will just be herself and attack with green stars that simply feel like a blunt hit. Skills Archery, Music - expert level. Knows the patterns of music so well she can play practically any instrument. Her clones don’t differ in their abilities - BUT: Gua Gua - Can play any instrument, but only in sad tunes. Flar Flar - Can play any instrument, but only in happy tunes. Weaknesses Prone to manipulation, bad balance and easily knocked over (all). Appearance Height 5 foot 1 (all) Race (Skin tone, etc) Black Mexican, White Mexican, just a regular Mexican Body Type (w/ weight if known) Medium weight, average Hair Brownish with green highlights to represent pit of avocado, turns white and black Eye Color Green turns white, and black Outfit A tank top, and scarf are part of her normal attire. Personality The personality isn’t different really between the clones, it’s just that the way they express Ryakamone’s personality is very different. Kind of like how a bipolar person can vary drastically from mania to depression. Overview Ryakamone - A calm and relaxed person most of the time. It’s very hard to get her mad or to get her annoyed. Can be a bit lazy and leaves things to last minute. Gua Gua - Is depressed but calm. Similar to Ryakamone except… depressed and sleepy all the time. She gets very irritated if you don’t let her take her naps. She needs her naps because Flar Flar stays up all night. Tends to worry a lot. Gua Gua is messy and disorganized. Flar Flar - Very manic. Very energetic, she gets worried and anxious over little things. Flar Flar is a perfectionist. Has OCD and tends to check things a lot, just like anything, like whether or not she has closed the door, etc Quirks These are quirks between the three of them, since the copies of Ryakamone are aspects of her but taken to a new extreme. Ryakamone actually doesn’t like guacamole. She despises and hates her name. Gua Gua likes to listen to sad Chinese music. Flar Flar likes to cook but she never eats anything that she makes. Because she can’t eat. Because she’s light. Voice Jessica Velasco Theme Ryakamone Gua Gua Flar Flar Backstory Ryakamone’s family immigrated to Vale where Ryakamone doesn’t remember much other than having a home one day, and not having one the next. Ryakmone misses the concept of home, and it’s likely her clones are a way of her coping with her environmental instability. Gallery Ryakamone.jpg Gua Gua.jpg Flar Flar.jpg Ryakamone Color.png Gua Gua Color.png Flar Flar Color.png Category:Characters